


Stockings and Stilettos

by ceruleanmilieu



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Stiletto Heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleanmilieu/pseuds/ceruleanmilieu
Summary: After a hot date, Scully wears her stiletto heels to bed. And, Mulder asks her to walk on him.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 19
Kudos: 93
Collections: X-Files Smut Fanfic Exchange (2020)





	Stockings and Stilettos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [floweringrebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweringrebel/gifts).



It wasn’t a special occasion, like an anniversary. There wasn’t even an excuse, such as closing an onerous case. But, Mulder had asked if she wanted to go on a date, and Scully had arched an eyebrow before saying yes. Considering that their dates were usually impromptu and consisted of pizza delivery followed by a couch make-out session, his somewhat formal request had given her pause. But with the public portion of the night now concluded, they stood outside her apartment door as she dug in her purse for her keys while Mulder stood behind her, nuzzling her neck and resting his eager hands on her hips.

“We’re not even inside yet,” she admonished. “Please, don’t give me a hickey.”

“How can you expect me to keep my hands to myself when you look like this?”

Scully’s carefully chosen date night ensemble consisted of a mauve velvet spaghetti strap dress, thigh-high stockings, shiny black stiletto heels and her gold crucifix necklace. The dress draped over her modest curves with a sensuality that bordered on lewdness. She had tried her new dress on earlier that evening with a pushup bra and decided the nude straps looked tacky, so she went braless.

Mulder’s hands caressed her taut stomach and pulled her close. “I can’t believe how hot you look.”

“Oh, so there is something you don’t believe,” she teased. 

Mulder frowned. “I didn’t mean it like that. I was trying to say you look amazing tonight. And you grew a couple of inches.”

After fumbling with her keys for a moment, Scully opened the door and entered her apartment, followed by her date. She dropped her purse on the coffee table and returned to his embrace. 

“Thanks for dinner, Mulder,” she whispered in his ear. “That was definitely a memorable first date.”

“Was that our first date?” he asked with a smile. “I thought that trip to Bellefleur was our first. Anyway, I’m thinking putt-putt golf for our next one.” 

“Oh, my feet hurt,” she said, bending over to slip her right shoe off. 

“I’ve never seen you in heels before.”

“Yes, you have, Mulder. I wear kitten heels almost every day.”

“Okay, I don’t know what kitten heels are, but I meant these,” he said pointing down at her feet. “They make your legs look so sexy.”

“Well, I got tired of standing on my tip toes just to kiss you,” she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She decided to leave the heels on and pulled him close for a kiss. Mulder stooped only a little to reach her and he held her face to his. Their kiss grew in passion until Scully abruptly broke away. 

“You know, I thought not wearing a bra would rock your world, but somehow you’re all mixed up over my stilettos.”

“Well, I can multitask,” he replied. Mulder held her tight, feeling the bombshell sensation of her soft chest pressed against his dress shirt. He fingered the tiny strap on her exposed shoulder and pushed it down her left arm. Then right. Cupping her still covered breasts, he pushed her hair away from her neck and gently kissed her neck. 

“I’m starting to think that you’re a vampire,” she said.

Mulder stopped and grinned. “And, I’m starting to think that you’re five foot seven.”

“Let’s take this conversation to the bedroom, Mulder.”

The partners made their way through the living room and into the bedroom with quickness in their steps and need in their hearts. Scully pushed the door open, leading Mulder by his surprisingly understated tie. She pulled the lazy knot loose and began to unbutton his shirt. Running one hand across his sparse chest hair while pulling him closer by his waistband with the other, Scully felt in control. She gently pushed him into a seated position on a chair. His white dress shirt framed his naked chest. 

He looked up at her thrilled face and waited, wide eyed, watching her pull her dress up. Her dark thong hid her arousal. 

“Are you going to take ‘em off, or what?” she asked.

Mulder slipped his thumbs underneath each side of Scully’s panties and wiggled them down her pale thighs. The pair of underwear fell to the ground, lying entangled in her shiny stilettos. She lifted a leg and then another to kick them away, still holding her dress up, completely exposing herself. 

Reaching out to grab her ass and pull her closer, Mulder, mesmerized, couldn’t tear his gaze away from her blue eyes. The soft fabric of her dress tickled the back of his hands as he gripped her behind. “Getting tired of the bed?” he asked. 

She shook her head and lifted her leg up, placing her stiletto gingerly on Mulder’s thigh. He ran his hand down her backside, across her stocking-covered thigh and leg, and examined the shoe. Scully’s high heels were new and perfectly shiny. The heel was severe and the toes came to a point. 

“Stockings and stilettos… What did I do in a previous life to deserve this?” Mulder mused. 

Scully smiled. “I’m more interested in what you’re going to do in this one.”

Mulder took the hint and scooted forward, burying his face in her folds, his beautiful nose jabbing her pubic mound. He licked gently to start, carefully teasing. His tongue and full lips covered her with sensual kisses, exploring and discovering everything she loved. Smelling her musky scent and tasting her arousal, Mulder’s desire grew. He unbuttoned his pants, slid his zipper down and pulled his cock out of his boxer shorts. 

Letting out a low groan, Scully held Mulder’s head in place, running her fingers through his hair. “Oh, God,” she moaned, and her heel dug into his thigh. She shook slightly with pleasure and moved her grip to his shoulders. 

Mulder reached out and gripped her hips and grazed her breasts before stroking her tense jaw. He placed an index finger over her mouth and gently rubbed her maroon lipstick before she accepted his fingers in her longing mouth. She sucked gently and the sensation was warm and wet. She opened her mouth and he pulled his slick hand back towards his cock. 

He stroked his glistening head with Scully’s wetness, as he held her high heeled foot on his thigh with the other hand. It was a bit of a balancing act for the two of them, as each lick drove her closer to completion. He looked up at her rapturous face. Up and down, he pumped. Clockwise, he licked. 

Scully thrust her hips, rhymically rubbing the entirety of Mulder’s five o’clock shadow. As her thrusts increased in vigor, her tongue-wet pussy broke free from his mouth. Cool air ignited her core, as she felt the lack of Mulder’s heat. 

“Sorry,” she said sheepishly. 

Mulder silently pulled her close and resumed his task. He kissed her. He licked her. He settled into a routine of circling her clit with his softened tongue, followed by a hard vertical movement with the tip. She had grown to know what to expect, and it satisfied every time. 

“I’m getting close, Mulder.”

She couldn’t see his mouth, but she could tell he was smiling. He could be so smug sometimes. He could be so sexy, so perfect. And, he continued. 

“I need you inside of me,” she pleaded.

With that verbal demand, Mulder loosened his grip on her heel and himself. He stood up and shrugged his shirt off and pulled his belt to loosen its grip. “That I can do.”

Mulder stepped out of his pants. “Hands up,” he commanded.

Scully raised her arms skyward, and Mulder lifted her dress over her chest and above her head. Naked, except for her dark stockings and stilettos, she had an air of anticipation in her lungs. She exhaled and waited. Mulder stooped and grabbed Scully underneath her legs and carried her the six steps to the bed. He lowered her down onto the cool sheets with a gentleness. 

“Get over here,” Scully whispered. 

He obliged, climbing on top of her and simultaneously kissing and entering her. She gasped, and he groaned. Wrapping her legs around him, Scully dug her heels into his lower back. A stab of pain. He thrusted deeper. Her stilettos poked again, sharp, shooting torture. She gripped his soft skin, his taut back, latissimus dorsi, she thought. 

Every thrust felt amazing. Scully savored the friction and fullness of their coupling. Her wet center ached with closeness. She reached down to touch herself, to touch him. With one hand holding his thrusting and tense back, the other pinched and stroked her clit. Smooth heat radiated as she explored her folds and grazed Mulder’s cock. 

“Scully,” he exhaled.

Thick and slick, warm and wet. He pulled out further and his head tantalized her with a deliciously languid lack of urgency.

“I was thinking... maybe we could try something,” Mulder said, looking downward.

“Oh God,” she said. 

“It’s not that.”

Scully shifted on the bed and ran a hand through her tousled hair. He had caught her off guard. She had been getting close. “So, missionary’s not doing it for you tonight?”

He pulled out completely and crawled over to sit next to her. “Everything with you does it for me. But, you look so hot in those heels. I was wondering if you could uh… step on me.”

“What?”

Mulder’s cheeks reddened. “I’d lie down... and you would just put your foot on me.”

Scully’s brows furrowed as she considered her partner’s request. “And, I thought fucking you in high heels would be the night’s excitement.” 

“Never mind,” he said brusquely. 

She reached over and held his forearm gently, “Mulder, I really don’t want to hurt you.”

“I want you to, though,” he said. “At least a little bit. The pain feels good… sometimes.”

Scully’s first instinct was to hesitate and judge this request, to tell him that, in her medical opinion, a stiletto could puncture skin and do serious internal damage. But, his comment about pain brought up her own memories of writhing on the bed, begging him to squeeze her nipples harder and harder. “Okay, we can try it. But, you have to tell me if it’s too much.”

“Thanks for being game,” he said, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. “I just really liked it when you jabbed me earlier.”

“I wasn’t trying to…I’m sorry,” she said. 

“Don’t be,” he said. “You drove me crazy.”

Scully lowered her tense shoulders and reached out to grip Mulder’s hand. “So, should we have a — I don’t know what to call it. A word that means stop?”

“It’s called a safe word,” Mulder replied.

She stifled an awkward laugh. “Sasquatch?” she suggested.

He smiled and repeated their new safe word into her smudged lipstick and kissed her. Gripping his cock, he stroked himself up and down.

“So, this means I’m in charge?” she asked. “Like I’m your dominatrix?” 

“Yes.”

Looking into Mulder’s achingly horny eyes, she decided she would give him his fantasy. “Stop that,” she commanded. “Get on the floor.”

And he did. 

She looked down at him, eager yet immobile. She could tell that it was killing him not to touch himself, and the feeling of control stirred a high she’d rarely felt before. It was more than just control. It was having the trust of her partner. And, his rock hard erection. 

One step, then another. She walked around him, glancing down at his naked body. Stopping at his feet, she widened her stance and touched herself, teasing herself and teasing him. A single pinch, followed by wanton rubbing coated her fingers with wetness. She didn’t want to stop. Procrastination never felt this good, she thought. 

Mulder stared, chewing his bottom lip. She knew he was afraid to move a muscle after her strict proclamation. And, his pained look actually gave her pause.

“Okay, I’m going to step on your thigh now,” she said, not feeling comfortable enough with the situation to begin without verbally outlining her plan.

She placed a hand on the edge of the bed frame to offset some of her weight and took a step. Placing the bulk of the downward force on her toes, her stiletto made contact with his skin. One, one thousand, she thought. 

“Ohhh,” Mulder moaned. 

“You like that?” She lifted her foot off of him. The absence was abrupt. 

Another moan easily escaped Mulder’s lips. He looked into her eyes. Hearing his pleasure placated her previous discomfort with the entire situation. Scully felt empowered. She was surprised by how arousing it was to tell him what to do, or in this case, what not to do. 

She repeated the stepping motion on his other thigh, holding her position for about three seconds in total. 

“Oh God,” Mulder said, grimacing. “You’re not gonna tell me this is your first time, Scully. You’re so perfect.”

“Shut up, Mulder,” she commanded, her voice low. Pinching her hard nipple, she succumbed to her own desire. She felt so electrified. So frustrated. 

“Step on my chest,” he begged. “With both feet…”

She obliged without lingering. Carefully, she placed her left foot onto his ribs. Then the right. The shock of pain was abrupt. And then, she stepped off of him. 

“Mulder, this is driving me crazy.” She walked over his body and head and dropped to her knees. Lowering herself with precision, she decided that she liked taking charge. Sitting on his face, she writhed as his lips hungrily made contact with her swollen folds. She was beyond caring about her dominatrix routine. She didn’t care if he touched himself. 

And, he did. His fingers gripped his thick cock in a tight clasp. Pumping his erection, Mulder gripped Scully’s ass with his free hand. He licked her hard and her juices covered him. She rocked her hips on his face, rubbing her pussy over his lips and nose. “Jesus, Mulder.” 

Scully’s climax built, and Mulder moaned into her, cumming all over himself. 

————

The absence of a shrieking alarm didn’t prevent Scully from blinking her eyes open as the morning light threw patterns across her beige bedroom walls. She wasn’t one for sleeping in, especially if Mulder was there. But, she did like to stay in bed. 

She wiggled her toes and arched the balls of her feet. Her tiny stretch grew larger until her whole backside was rubbing against Mulder’s warm skin. They hadn’t fallen asleep like this, but they usually woke up in a spooning position. His heavy arm, resting on her waist, gripped her tight and caressed her stomach.

“I can take the hint, Scully,” he said. “It’s time to wake up. You want pancakes or waffles?”

“No,” she replied. “I’m not ready to get up yet.”

“Ah, breakfast in bed it is,” he said, as he swung a leg over the mattress to get up.

She instantly reached for him and pulled him back to her warm embrace. “I was thinking we could try something…”

“Scully, I doubt I could fit in your heels.”

She said his name with a mixture of deep irritation and complete adoration. “You know how, last night, I, uh, was kind of in charge. Telling you what to do…”

He dropped his attempt at banter and simply nodded.

“Could we do it the other way?” she asked, bunching the top sheet around her chest. “With you in charge. I liked it a lot, last night. But, I want to be all yours.”

“Now?”

“Now,” she affirmed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a smut exchange gift to floweringrebel, thanks for the hot prompt.


End file.
